


Touch me

by kasaneko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, I had so much fun making this, M/M, and Danny'ass, so many touching, sorry but not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaneko/pseuds/kasaneko
Summary: Oh my God, stop touching!!!(no please don't





	Touch me

https://youtu.be/pXzv9hFNTMg


End file.
